Attracted
by mikeyG
Summary: Gwen's activities between "Ground State" and "Long Day's Journey"


Author: {mikeyG}  
  
Title: Attracted  
  
Disclaimer: I totally don't own these characters, ME does. I'm just borrowing them to have my own fun. Then I give them back in perfect condition. Well maybe not perfect condition but in a condition at least.  
  
Summary: Gwen's activities between "Ground State" and "Long Day's Journey". Starting with her acquisition of her new million-dollar lair and taking us to her encounter with the Beast.  
  
Spoilers: General for Season 4 of "Angel"  
  
Rating: PG-13. Nothing you wouldn't see on the show.  
  
Distribution: You want it, you can have it. Just ask is all.  
  
Feedback: Hells yeah. This is my first fic, so let me know how I did. Send your love and hate this way: mikegreen33@hotmail.com  
  
* * *  
  
"Have you ever been hit by lightning, Elliot? I have. Fourteen times. It's not my fault, I just attract it."  
  
* * *  
  
A storm was coming, she could feel it. Anytime a thundercloud would form overhead she could feel it. It started with a buzz deep in the pit of her stomach. Then it would intensify and spread outward, making her skin tingle and arm hairs stand on end. The feeling always made her anxious, like a caffeine-high on overdrive. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, she could barely even concentrate when she feels a storm coming. The storms always pass, and she returns to normal, or at least as normal as she ever gets. Normal is just a pipe dream for her, for a freak.  
  
She gets out of bed, looking at the clock next to her large, and certainly expensive, bed. The bed was one of the first things she bought for herself after her big Axis of Pythia payday. The bed and an expansive multi-million dollar secret lair for her to call home. A study, a huge kitchen, a bathroom with a giant marble tub, even a state of the art panic room for those situations that only seemed to occur for people like her. She'd only just moved in days ago and was already considering hiring a few people to serve her. Maybe a couple of maids and a crotchety old butler. He'd have to be British, if only to complete the cliché. But for now she was alone, just as she always had been.  
  
Moving to the kitchen, Gwen wondered if Angel ever found who he was looking for. She was guessing he didn't, if only from his expression when he came to give her the Axis. He certainly looked gloomy then, but Gwen knew even from her limited experience with him that he was hardly the bright and sunny type. Not that it really mattered, he seemed just as alone as she was, except for his team of investigators. Angel Investigations. Gwen had done some investigating of her own since her encounters with the ragtag team of heroes. They help the hopeless, fought evil and generally saved the day, simple hero stuff. She'd momentarily considered joining up with Angel and his sidekicks, but quickly dismissed the idea. She was definitely not a team player and it seemed to her that Team Angel wouldn't readily accept a freak like her into their group. There wouldn't be room for two freaks, since they already had their own.  
  
A vampire.  
  
That certainly threw Gwen for a loop. When he delivered the Axis, Angel explained everything to her. Vampires, demons, mystical relics; everything. Her first instinct was to laugh right in Angel's broody face. Then he proved it. Showed her his true face right there in her seedy motel room. Knowing he wasn't lying to her, Gwen's next reaction was blind panic. If demons exist, many would undoubtedly have powers, maybe powers not unlike her own. Angel seemed to sense her panic, despite her sculpted calm exterior. Maybe it was the ruse that tipped him off. Angel seemed perceptive like that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Gwen, you're not -"  
  
"A demon? You sure 'bout that? Cuz it would explain a lot." Suddenly needing to sit down, she lowered herself stiffly to sit on the cheap motel bed. "Not like the general public can start a car just by touching the ignition."  
  
"Gwen, you're not a demon. If you weren't human, I'd know. I'd be able to smell it." Off a confused look from Gwen, Angel explained. "Vampire. Smelling is part of my freak thing."  
  
Gwen smiled at his use of her word. Knowing there was another freak who understood what it was like to be an outsider made her feel safer than she ever had. She stood, her panic passed. "So I guess I'm just a regular freak then? Not some undead one."  
  
They both chuckled and Gwen noticed Angel smiled for the first time since she'd met him. She stepped closer, so close she could almost feel the charge between them.  
  
"So if I don't smell like a demon, what do I smell like?" Gwen looked up at him, a playful smirk puling at the corners of her lips.  
  
Knowing where Gwen was going, Angel took a step back. "Look, Gwen, I -"  
  
Taking the hint, Gwen nodded and looked away. "Yeah, I got it. Her. Why you needed to borrow the Axis."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, then Angel backed up towards the door.  
  
"You have the Axis. Be careful who you deal with to sell it, there's a lot of dangerous people in this city that would kill for a mystical relic like the Axis."  
  
"Yeah, memories of Elliot's booby-trapped elevator still deeply etched in my mind, thanks. I've dealt with dangerous people before. I know how to take care of myself."  
  
Angel smiled. "I noticed. But here's my card, if you need help, that's what we do."  
  
Angel held out a white rectangle of paper. Gwen reached out to take it, letting her fingers touch his longer than she should have. Any other man would be recoiling from the intense shock, but not this one. With Angel she could pretend she was a normal girl, no gloves, no electrocution, no freak. Retracting her hand sadly, Gwen smiled up at Angel, covering for her disappointment from the loss of contact.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Angel opened the motel room door. "Stay safe, Gwen."  
  
"Always have, babe."  
  
Angel smirked and turned, his coat billowing as he left. Gwen considered going after him, but stopped herself before she could move. She knew there was another freak like her out there, that was enough. But she was better off by herself, on her own. As the door closed, Gwen began to think about what she would buy first with her new fortune.  
  
* * *  
  
Opening her fridge to get a bottle of water, Gwen noticed her hand was unsteady, another effect of the oncoming storm. Quickly pulling out a bottle and twisting off the cap, Gwen took a long drink, knowing the water wouldn't calm her. As her body began to hum from the electrical excitement, Gwen knew that the storm was overhead. The charged particles that would soon release their energy as lightning seemed to call to her, compelling her to join them. Every time she'd answered that call the clouds had rewarded her with a lightning strike. They never hurt, quite the opposite. The same thing that would kill anything else only seemed to charge her up, give her a boost that would last for days.  
  
Gwen thought about going up to the roof, but knew that her restlessness would be tripled if she let herself get hit with a bolt. It was best to just wait it out. She'd feel better soon. All she had to do was be patient. Not that patience was a virtue she could claim, but it was that or take a lightning bolt in the chest.  
  
Knowing that she would eventually cave and go outside, Gwen moved quickly to the bathroom, heading straight for the medicine cabinet behind an ornate mirror. Opening it and pulling out a small white pill bottle, she took out two tablets. Sleeping pills. She kept them for situations such as these, needing them before she could even consider resting. She popped the pills, drinking the rest of her water. Gwen put the bottle back and closed the cabinet, turning to leave the bathroom. That's when she heard it.  
  
Thunder.  
  
Feeling the storm churning above her, Gwen had to force herself to walk the rest of the way to her bed. She put the water bottle on the bedside table and quickly got under the covers. She wrapped herself up in their satin coolness, hoping her luxurious cocoon would be enough to keep her inside long enough for her pills to kick in. As her body calmed and the buzz in her skin began to fade, Gwen began thinking about her next big job, wondering if she'd cross paths with Angel Investigations again.  
  
As sleep soon claimed her, the sky outside opened up, pouring down onto the streets below. People scrambled to find shelter, anyplace they could keep dry.  
  
And wait out the storm.  
  
* * *  
  
She sat on a bench facing a magnificent fountain, waiting for her contact. She always met her contacts in public places, the park seemed as good as any. So she sat, surrounded by the people out enjoying the October sun. Mothers and their children playing amongst the trees, lovers embracing near the fountain, an elderly couple feeding pigeons from their bench nearby, all of them taking for granted their ability to touch the ones they love. An ability Gwen may soon enjoy if her contact came through. Her years as a thief were good, but it was time to get out of the business. Gwen had more money than she could ever need, all she wanted now was a real life. And if her contact's info panned out her next job could be her last.  
  
Her contact arrived and sat next to her without so much as a look at Gwen. A woman about thirty years old, looking worn down from her years as a personal assistant of a VIP of one of the world's biggest dealers of black market items. Gwen's investigation of Angel Investigations also led her to investigate the items she had been stealing over the last few years. Most of them weren't simply priceless artifacts, they also had mystical properties. Hoping there might be a mystical item to help her with her own problem, Gwen sent the word out to her contacts. A week after the last storm, one of the contacts came through.  
  
"Ms. Raiden."  
  
Gwen turned to the contact with a wry grin. "Please, let's spare the boring pleasantries. Got my package?"  
  
The contact reached into her purse, pulling out a small manila envelope, handing it to Gwen. "Floorplans, vault location, access codes, the works. This information wasn't easy to come by. My boss likes to keep his buyers' privacy. I risked my life to get it."  
  
Gwen put the envelope into an inside pocket of her jacket. "You're still breathing so I take it things didn't get dramatic. I'm assuming there's a point you wanted to get to?"  
  
"I want a cut."  
  
Gwen smiled at her. "I like that you're using thief words, makes you sound like more than a glorified secretary. Unfortunately for you there isn't going to be a cut."  
  
The contact became visibly agitated at that. "But the Amulet of Enhasa is worth more than twelve million dollars! You've got to be getting at least fifteen for it!"  
  
"Actually I'm keeping the amulet. There is no client."  
  
"No client? Why would you need it?"  
  
Gwen got up and began to leave. "That's my business. Thanks for the info."  
  
As Gwen walked out of sight, the contact took out a cell phone and dialed a number, raising the phone to her ear.  
  
"Yes, she has the package. Now what about my money?"  
  
* * *  
  
Another storm was building, Gwen could feel it. The information the contact gave her over a week ago let her know that the current owner of the Amulet, Mikhail Davachov, would be away in Europe on business for the weekend. His absence meant half his guards would be with him, leaving only three at his mansion, where her prize was locked away in his vault. Davachov was LA's biggest collector of rare trinkets, specializing in items with somewhat more obscure origins. He kept them all in his personal showroom locked behind a vault with an electrical locking mechanism. Piece of cake for Gwen.  
  
The storm would be coming soon, and it was making her nervous. But this would be the last time she would feel that buzz, if the Amulet worked the way it was rumored to. The Amulet of Enhasa works as a mystical lightning rod, absorbing any jolt in its proximity. With any luck it would negate any charges Gwen would produce as long as she wore it. An opportunity to have a life like anyone else's. All she had to do was steal it.  
  
Standing outside the wall surrounding Davachov's mansion, Gwen looked for the easiest route to climb it. Finding a tall elm growing near it, Gwen hoisted herself up, using the branches to get up on top of the wall. Seeing one of the guards not ten feet away, Gwen froze to keep from alerting him. Taking off one of her gloves, she readied herself to strike. When the guard moved near enough to her, she jumped off the wall, using her unprotected hand to stun the guard as she pulled him silently to the ground. She dragged him behind a nearby bush, noting that he was supposed to check in with the other two guards at midnight, giving her three minutes before security knew something was up.  
  
Sprinting across the expansive yard, Gwen used intricately pruned bushes to hide from security cameras, counting off the seconds until they would give her an opening. Gwen ran until she stopped behind a stone pillar at the edge of a patio. Twelve feet away from her was a set of patio doors that led to the kitchen area, but a security camera was positioned above the door, requiring perfect timing to avoid.  
  
Gwen counted off from her wristwatch. "Three..Two....One."  
  
As she emerged from behind the pillar, the camera was turning to point away from her, giving her an open shot at the doors. Resting her hand on the electronic lock, Gwen waited for it to beep and light up green before she opened the doors and slid inside, mere moments before the security camera would have been focused on her.  
  
Straight ahead was the exit to the kitchen and if she turned right there should be a door at the end of the hall with all the security wiring and monitors. Moving swiftly, Gwen followed her contact's directions, exiting the kitchen and turning left. Standing only five feet away was another of the armed guards, his gun already raised and pointed at her.  
  
"Hold it right there."  
  
Gwen raised her hands. "Hey, don't shoot. Just selling Girl Guide cookies here."  
  
"You don't look like no Girl Guide."  
  
"Is it the leather?" Gwen took a step forward.  
  
The guard motioned the gun at her. "I said hold it right there."  
  
"Yeah, I heard." Gwen roundhouse kicked the guard, knocking him into the wall. As he slumped to the floor, Gwen smiled. "I'm just not too good with following orders."  
  
Moving quickly, she strode down to the door, preparing to find the last guard behind the door. She opened it fast, readying her hand to stun whoever was inside. Finding no one, Gwen became puzzled. According to her information the third guard should be in the security room. So either the information was wrong or something's up.  
  
"Well this can't be good." Gwen moved to the metal box on the wall that held the wiring for the security systems. She opened it and prepared to jolt it, noticing out of the corner of her eye that a few of the monitors were blank. Shrugging it off she turned back to the box, raising her hand to it. After a quick blast of sparks, all the monitors went blank.  
  
Moving quickly to the main foyer, Gwen started up the massive spiral staircase but stopped when she saw the last guard at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Gwen Raiden. We've been expecting you."  
  
Gwen sneered, knowing her plans were severely messed up, and began to make her way up the stairs. "Good for you. Didn't help your friends too much."  
  
The guard stepped forward, putting one hand on the iron railing, aiming his gun at Gwen with the other. "Not so fast. Wouldn't want to have to shoot such a pretty little girl."  
  
Gwen smiled, then put her exposed hand on the railing, sending a charge all the way through it and shocking the guard at the top of the stairs. As he fell to the ground Gwen continued going up the stairs.  
  
"What a gentleman." She stepped over the guard's body, barely concealing her amusement. "Moron."  
  
Moving through the upper foyer, Gwen entered Davachov's study, knowing the hidden vault was in there. She opened the door, taking in the grand nature of the room. Lining each wall was ten-foot tall bookshelves, each filled with books that were undoubtedly rare and priceless. Above her was a massive glass dome, bathing the room in nighttime light. Centered in the room was an antique desk, with Davachov's personal computer sitting on it. Gwen considered copying the list of Davachov's black market suppliers, that information would be worth big bucks to his competitors. But Gwen was here for another reason, something much more important.  
  
Gwen crossed the room, looking for a specific book that hid the locking mechanism for the door that concealed the vault. Finding it, she gave it a pull then stepped back as the bookshelf next to her pushed back then slid sideways behind the bookcase next to it. As the wall shifted, the large vault door was revealed along with the keypad to unlock it.  
  
"Okay, that was cool." Gwen marveled, moving to the keypad. Cracking her knuckles, she touched the side of the pad, blowing it. The vault door gave an audible pop, then creaked open, revealing the veritable museum inside. Each artifact was held in its own glass case, a spotlight on the ceiling focused on each piece. Gwen admired the showcase, completely in awe until her eyes caught what she was looking for.  
  
As she moved to stand before the Amulet, she saw for the first time how beautiful it was. The gem itself was a deep crimson red, with an intricate design emblazoned on it. As Gwen moved closer, the gem seemed to glow, calling to her as the storms did. She broke away from her trance long enough to press the button to open the glass case. As she reached in to pick up the Amulet, the gem began to glow, pulsing with power. She held it up before her, staring intently at the thing that would give her a real future.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" A familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
Gwen slowly turned around, dreading the trouble she was in now. Standing in the study was Elliot and five well-armed guards.  
  
"Hello again, Elliot. You're looking good. Guess Angel really didn't break your nose. Too bad."  
  
Elliot smiled at her. "I told you a real professional should be discrete. This -" Elliot motioned to the vault. "This is not what I would describe as discrete."  
  
"Yeah, so low-key is boring. A girl needs some spice in her life."  
  
"That's true. And I knew that particular spice you're holding in your hand would be too tempting for a freak like you to resist."  
  
Gwen's face hardened at his use of her words. Elliot noticed and chuckled.  
  
"Oh, Gwen, why don't you come out of that vault. No reason why can't converse like civilized people."  
  
"Well there's the time you tried to kill me in an elevator and of course this little set-up." Gwen complied with Elliot's request, moving into the study. As she moved, five of the guards moved to surround her. "You went to a lot of trouble to get me, I know I'm worth it, but I didn't think you did."  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble, my dear. Mikhail is a good friend of mine, got me into mystical antiquities in the first place. He let me use his vault as bait. See, we knew he had the perfect enticement for a person with your..special needs."  
  
Gwen looked down at the Amulet then back up at Elliot. "So you got me here. Question is: why?"  
  
Elliot scoffed. "Why don't you let me look at that little trinket, hmmm?"  
  
Gwen stood her ground, unwilling to let go of her future. Elliot frowned and gave a look to one of his guards. All around her Gwen heard the audible cocking of the guards' guns. Sighing, Gwen tossed the Amulet to Elliot.  
  
"Now, now. No need to be huffy." Elliot inspected the Amulet closely. "It is magnificent, isn't it? And for you worth more than that entire vault of priceless relics. Mikhail paid more than twenty million for it on the black market. It's his wife's favorite item." He put it down on the desk and picked up a marble paperweight. "Pity."  
  
Before Gwen could react Elliot had smashed the Amulet, taken away her future. Too shocked to move, Gwen gaped at the malice Elliot displayed. He set her up to believe she had a chance at a normal life then took it away from her right in front of her eyes.  
  
"You bastard. You have no idea -"  
  
"Oh, I think I do. You believed that the Amulet of Enhasa would help tame your unfortunate abilities. You're right, it probably could have. Probably not now, though."  
  
"I really worth twenty million to you?" Gwen could feel the rage building inside of her.  
  
"You were a liability. You broke our arrangement and made off with the Axis of Pythia. And more than that, you made me look like a fool. You, young lady, need to be taught how things work around here."  
  
Gwen was about to reply with a very angry remark when she heard it.  
  
Thunder.  
  
She quickly looked up to the glass dome above her, realizing the storm had moved directly overhead. Comforted by the familiar buzz, she smiled. "How about I show you how things work for me, Elliot?"  
  
Elliot looked on, as confused as his guards, as Gwen curled her fists and squeezed her face in concentration. Electrical energy crackled around her as she screamed, both in fury and in pain. In a bright flash of light a lightning bolt blasted through the glass dome, causing it to rain shards of glass. As everyone dived for cover, the lightning bolt hit Gwen, making her fall backwards to the ground.  
  
Elliot and his guards stood, eyeing Gwen suspiciously as she lay with her eyes closed.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Check her."  
  
The guards moved in, forming a tight circle around her body. As one man made a move to check her pulse, Gwen's eyes opened and she smiled.  
  
"Hey boys." Electricity sparked from her whole body, an arc hitting each of the guards, incapacitating all of them. Gwen stood, checking her nose which had began bleeding. "So Elliot, how'd you like the show? How 'bout I give you a close up of it?"  
  
As Gwen approached him, Elliot backed away, running out into the upper foyer. As he hid himself in another room, Gwen emerged from the study, just in time to see another half dozen guards coming up the stairs.  
  
"Well lookie here, more tough guys. Let's see how you do."  
  
She strode right up to the first guard as he reached the second floor, punching him right in the nose. The force and electricity behind the punched knocked the man onto his back. Two more guards came up behind the first. One of them threw a punch, which Gwen deftly ducked. As she stood back up she punched him in the stomach, making him hunch over. She quickly took advantage of this, kneeing him in the face, sending him sliding back down the stairs. Without looking first, Gwen backhanded the next guard then kicked him over the railing. Seeing the final three guards coming at her, Gwen jumped the railing, landing on her feet next to the unconscious guard.  
  
Knowing the guards would be right behind her she ran out the front door. Parked right there were three black SUVs, owned by Elliot and his goons. Quickly formulating a plan, she shocked the two in behind, blowing their batteries and rendering them useless. She broke into the one parked in front, getting behind the wheel. Just as the guards ran out the mansion's doors, Gwen started her vehicle by touching a finger to the ignition. Putting the SUV in gear, she tore off, leaving the guards behind. As she broke through the security gate, Gwen thanked whatever power was out there that she could still hotwire a car faster than anyone else.  
  
* * *  
  
For days Gwen watched Elliot closely, keeping tabs on his movements without him knowing she was watching. She knew that he would be prepared for her to come after him, but she hardly cared. He took away the one thing she wanted in all the world and she couldn't rest until she'd settled things. So she watched, noticing his increased security presence, waiting for him to slip up and give her an opening. She wasn't one for being patient, but some things needed time to be done right, and Gwen wanted this to go perfectly.  
  
For now she sat on her bench near the fountain in the park, watching the normal people go about their business. Wishing she could be a part of that. That was the trouble with being a thief, being a part of something and yet not a part at the same time. A thief needed to be alone. A thief with personal attachments was someone with targets all around them. Alone was much less complicated. But also a bit on the lonely side.  
  
A kite landed in front of her, crashing to earth like an awkward pink bird. As Gwen bent to pick it up, a little girl came running up holding the other end of the kite string. She might have only been eight or nine, with curly pigtails and curious green eyes.  
  
"Hi." She spoke quietly, and yet with a hopeful curiosity only a child could have.  
  
"Hi there." Gwen held up the kite. "I think this might be yours."  
  
Gwen held it out to the girl, careful not to touch her as the kite was taken into tiny hands.  
  
"Thank you." The girl's small voice made Gwen smile.  
  
"Lacey!" A woman stormed up to them, probably Lacey's mother. She took Lacey by the hand. "How many times have I told you not to wander off?"  
  
The woman started to pull Lacey away, not even acknowledging Gwen. "'And you know you aren't supposed to talk to strangers. Lord knows how many freaks are out there."  
  
Gwen laughed at that. How most people treat things they don't understand. Just because she's different, she must be bad. When it's the supposed regulars people who can be just as bad, sometimes worse.  
  
Gwen's sardonic smile faded and she stood, checking her watch. Almost six. Only a few hours until she faces Elliot for the last time. He'll learn what it means to mess with a freak, what a person with real power can do.  
  
Or he'll just die, either way.  
  
* * *  
  
Elliot entered his penthouse, taking off his jacket. Laying his briefcase down on a bureau as he hung up his coat, he turned to see a large chair sitting with its back to him in the middle of his livingroom.  
  
"Martha?"  
  
The chair swiveled around, revealing a very angry-looking Gwen Raiden.  
  
"Sorry, your wife is indisposed at the moment. Guess I'll have to keep you entertained."  
  
Elliot stood in shock, then regained his composure. "Ms. Raiden, how nice. Guards!!!!"  
  
"Well that's no way to treat a guest, Elliot." Gwen stood, outstretching her arms. "Why don't you come give me a hug? I don't bite. Electrocute, yeah, but I won't bite."  
  
"Guards!" Elliot opened a door to his left, revealing all ten of his guards and is wife, all unconscious on the floor. He turned back to Gwen, seeing her smile at his fear.  
  
"Yeah, I met them all. Nice guys, not so great at the guarding, though."  
  
"What do you want, Gwen?"  
  
"Not too much. A nice guy to call my own, maybe some friends. You know, people that won't die if I touch them. Since that's out, I thought I'd settle for you."  
  
"Me?" Elliot edged his way around her, trying to get to the phone in his livingroom.  
  
"You, Elliot. Dead, murdered, worm food, pushin' up daisies. You get the point."  
  
Elliot froze, knowing she meant it by the look on her face. The gleeful eyes with a sneering mouth, she was more than ready to put an end to his life. But he had other plans.  
  
"I do." Elliot unholstered a gun from under his jacket, aiming it at Gwen. As he clicked the safety off, he smiled at her. "Now this is my point."  
  
Gwen froze in her tracks. "Good point."  
  
"You thought I wouldn't be ready for you?"  
  
"Knew you would. Just didn't prepare for gunplay."  
  
"Poor girl. No storm tonight to save you. Just you and me. And this gun, of course."  
  
Elliot smirked at her, glad to see the freak squirming. He had her and she knew it. Just as he prepared to pull the trigger and rid himself of this freak of an annoyance, the apartment shook. Los Angeles and its earthquakes, only this one seemed worse somehow. Both Elliot and Gwen were thrown off balance by the quake, giving Gwen the chance she needed to turn the scales. Kicking the gun from Elliot's hand, she spun around, kicking him against the far wall.  
  
"God bless Los Angeles and it's daily earthquakes. Real life saver."  
  
Walking over to Elliot she kicked him in the ribs. When he didn't flinch, Gwen sighed.  
  
"Damn, I barely hit you. Weak jackass."  
  
* * *  
  
Elliot awoke with a major headache. He tried to massage his temples with his hands to relieve the pain but found his hands restrained. He was tied to the chair Gwen sat in earlier, with the chair sitting outside on his twentieth floor balcony. Standing in the doorway to the balcony was Gwen, who had her arms crossed impatiently.  
  
"'Bout time you woke up. Though you'd keep me waiting all night."  
  
"Untie me. Now."  
  
"Yeah, 'cuz that'll work."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Gwen smiled then returned to the livingroom, still in Elliot's line of sight. On an endtable was the gun Elliot was going to shoot her with. Picking it up, Gwen inspected it closely then snorted.  
  
"Same thing you were going to me."  
  
She turned to face him again, but her vision caught something more than her captive. Far in the Los Angeles skyline was a giant column of fire. When it touched the clouds the sky erupted with fire. Gwen could see fireballs raining down on the city in the distance.  
  
"Holy sh-"  
  
Before Gwen knew what happened one of the fireballs had hit the penthouse near the balcony, causing an explosion and sending Gwen flying into the opposite wall. Getting up slowly, she brushed off the debris and dust. She looked over to where Elliot was, seeing only a gaping hole in the side of the building, the edges of which were on fire. Elliot was almost certainly dead. If not by the fire's impact than by his twenty floor drop.  
  
"Hey! I wanted to do that!"  
  
Gwen's satisfaction at Elliot's death was cut short by a shower of sparks from the demolished end of the room, causing her to think about fleeing the impact zone. As she ran down the hallway outside the suite she thanked God that she didn't join Team Angel, she figured they had their hands full with apocalyptic danger now.  
  
* * *  
  
It was dark at the oil fields. It was dark and as far as Gwen could tell, things weren't going well between herself and her client. He wanted her to steal some protective amulets, but the only place she was headed was Tahiti. Things were bad in LA. Rain of fire, apocalyptic-sized earthquakes, riots and general mass panic had gripped the city. It was time to get out while the getting's good. Her staff was already in Tahiti and once she finished this bit of business she would be, too. Assuming she survived the business meeting.  
  
"You have no idea who I am, do you, Ms. Raiden? Or of the dire portents of recent events?"  
  
Gwen cowered slightly from the imposing, and undoubtedly very powerful man. "I know enough to go to Tahiti."  
  
"Well said. Perhaps then I won't kill you for your-"  
  
The client's words were cut off by a fist smashing through his chest. Gwen looked up in horror to see a giant, rock-skinned demon. It simply leered at her then backhanded her with the arm not currently inside the client's ribcage. Gwen flew through the air, landing hard many yards away. She watched as the demon dropped her client, a brilliant white light emanating from the gaping wound. The demon bent over, extracting a metal object from the client's chest. Preparing to fight the thing herself, Gwen looked down to take off one of her gloves, but when she looked back up the demon was gone. Looking around, Gwen knew only one thing: she was way out of her league.  
  
Apocalypse and giant demons. Gwen knew of only one person who could help her and she needed to get help fast.  
  
She needed Angel.  
  
The End 


End file.
